


aha!

by birdemic



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Aromantic asexual main character, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Murder Mystery, Other, RiverClan, ShadowClan, ThunderClan, WindClan, more to be added - Freeform, no interference with canon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdemic/pseuds/birdemic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After RiverClan's young leader shows up dead on the Sunningrocks, it is up to Sedgenose, a tom with a drive to investigate, attempts to solve his murder. With the scent of RiverClan heavy on Muntjacstar's pelt, and blood that is not his own on the rocks, Sedgenose begins to realize that the killer may be closer than he ever dreaded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Allegiances

RiverClan:  
Leader: Pikestar- longhair grey-brown tabby molly, Larchclaw's mate  
Deputy: Larchclaw- golden-brown tabby tom with a bobbed tail  
Medicine Cat: Minnowstorm- sleek grey nonbinary cat  
Apprentice: Fallowpaw- light brown molly, sister to Starlingpelt  
Warriors:  
Elmfang- dark brown molly  
Darkclaw- black molly with amber eyes  
Poplarfur- grey and white molly with blue eyes  
Mottlewhisker- ginger tabby and white tom  
Blackwhisker- black molly, mother to Mallowtail and Sedgenose  
Apprentice: Ivypaw  
Brownstripe- brown tabby tom, brother to Muntjacstar  
Daffodilpelt- golden and white tom  
Newtclaw- spotted dark grey tom with white paws  
Greyclaw- grey tabby tom  
Dappletail- intersex tortoiseshell, identifies as a molly  
Apprentice: Magpiepaw  
Willownose- blue-grey molly  
Silverface- pretty grey tabby molly  
Sedgenose- black tom with light green eyes  
Apprentice: Patchpaw  
Mallowtail- white tom with light green eyes  
Creamstream- cream tom  
Starlingpelt- black tom with a white chest  
Queens:  
Martenstep- reddish-brown molly with darker markings and white, mother to Shadekit  
Spiderpelt- curly furred black molly, mother to Sheepkit (curly furred pale tom)  
Apprentices:  
Mothpaw- grey-brown classic tabby tom  
Patchpaw- white tom with black patches  
Magpiepaw- tuxedo tom  
Ivypaw- dark grey molly  
Elders:  
Blueflower- blue-grey and white molly  
Appleclaw- dark ginger molly

 

 

 

 

 

ThunderClan  
Leader: Acornstar- pretty brown tabby molly, former loner  
Deputy: Badgerstep- large black and white tom  
Apprentice: Pearpaw  
Medicine Cat: Curlewleaf- brindled grey tabby molly  
Warriors:  
Brightpelt- ginger molly  
Mistfur- light grey molly  
Dusktail- black molly with amber eyes  
Rushwhisker- golden-brown tom  
Apprentice: Bluepaw  
Linnetflower- brown molly  
Tigerstripe- dark brown tom  
Waxpelt- cream tom, father of Paleface  
Brownfoot- brown tabby tom  
Apprentice: Sandpaw  
Eeltail- dark brown tabby tom with a white belly  
Sootpelt- dark grey molly  
Apprentice: Plumpaw  
Paleface- handsome cream tom  
Carpfang- golden tom  
Thistlenose- pale blue-grey molly  
Queens:  
Blizzardfoot- white molly, pregnant with Eeltail's kits  
Fennelfur- light golden molly, mother to Gorsekit(golden tom) and Dawnkit(light ginger molly)  
Apprentices:  
Sandpaw- pale ginger molly  
Bluepaw- blue-grey tom with curled ears, half RiverClan, half kittypet  
Pearpaw- ginger and white tom  
Plumpaw- plump dark ginger and white molly  
Elders:  
Loachstorm- spotted brown tabby tom  
Asterclaw- blue-grey molly  
Yellowfoot- pale ginger molly  
Rippedear- grey tom with ragged, torn ears

 

 

 

 

ShadowClan  
Leader: Pearstar- white tom  
Deputy: Shrewfang- small grey-brown tom  
Medicine Cat: Snailfoot- brown tabby molly  
Apprentice: Lionwhisker- golden-brown molly  
Warriors:  
Gullflower- grey and white molly  
Godwitnose- grey and white transgender tom  
Ivystream- dark grey tabby molly  
Smokewhisker- black tom  
Briarpelt- brown tabby molly  
Partrigeflower- grey-brown and white molly  
Chervilnose- white molly  
Cloudstream- white tom  
Apprentice: Specklepaw  
Cypressclaw- dark ginger tom  
Apprentice: Oatpaw  
Firepelt- ginger molly  
Rosefang- light ginger tom  
Pebblecloud- grey molly  
Acornwhisker- brown tom  
Queens:  
Newtfur- spotted dark brown tabby molly  
Hornetfang- golden tabby with dark stripes  
Smallstripe- cream classic tabby molly, mother to Eaglekit and Goosekit  
Apprentices:  
Specklepaw- ticked red-brown tabby molly  
Oatpaw- golden brown tom  
Robinpaw- dark ginger tabby tom  
Elders:  
Rookstorm- black tom with a white chest  
Missingeye- brown molly with clawed out eyes, former mate of Pearstar

 

 

 

 

 

 

WindClan  
Leader: Harestar- large brown molly, sister of Rabbittail  
Deputy: Rabbittail- brown molly  
Medicine Cat: Newtleaf- lanky grey-brown tom with a copper eye and an amber eye  
Warriors:  
Fennelcloud- light ginger tom  
Pipitheart- brown and white molly  
Quailtail- brown tabby molly  
Partridgepelt- grey-brown tabby and white tom  
Mintfoot- pale grey molly  
Cootfoot- black and white molly  
Waxheart- cream tom  
Robinstorm- tortoiseshell molly  
Ploverpelt- grey-brown and white tom  
Darkfoot- black tom  
Heatherheart- pale grey molly  
Crowstream- black molly, sister to Ravenwhisker  
Ravenwhisker- black molly  
Queens:  
Teaseltail- light grey molly, pregnant with Partrigepelt's kits  
Kestrelcloud- tortoiseshell molly  
Apprentices:  
Tigerpaw- brown tabby molly  
Batpaw- black tom  
Snowpaw- white tom with black tips on ears, brother to Batpaw  
Elders:  
Ternclaw- grey and white tom  
Palenose- pale grey molly  
Molepelt- small grey tom with a wrenched leg, former medicine cat  
Nightstream- tall black molly


	2. The Mourning

Muntjacstar was dead.

Sedgenose sat beside his brother, Mallowtail,head bowed to the dead leaders body. Back when Muntjacstar had been Muntjacfoot, he'd mentored Mallowpaw. The young leaders brown pelt was cleaned by the medicine cat, Minnowstorm. But it was hard to cover the deep gash in his neck, along with the shallower one on his stomach.

Newtclaw, Muntjacstar's mate, was still grief stricken, surrounded by he and Muntjacstar's adopted kits, Patchpaw, who was Sedgenose's apprentice, and Magpiepaw.

Flicking his eyes to his littermate, Sedgenose noticed how dark Mallowtail's eyes were. Dark with anger and grief.  
“Whoever did this,” his white brother snapped, “Will pay under my claws.”  
“We're all greiving, Mallowtail.” Sedgenose whispered, pressing his nose against his brothers head.

Brownstripe, Muntjacstar's littermate, was curled in a tight ball beside his brother's corpse, green eyes narrowing. His green eyes were as vengeful as Mallowtail's light green eyes.

Both brothers had the same light green eyes, but that was the only resemblance. Sedgenose's solid black pelt blended well for night hunting, eyes were not as round as his brothers, his fur slightly shorter, and sleeker. His face was more angled than Mallowtails. The black tom's brother was solid white, fluffy and round faced.

In personality, there was a sharp contrast, too.

Sedgenose liked to mess around, and was overall very popular amongst his Clanmates. Many mollies fancied him in his apprentice days, due to his easygoing attitude. The black tom seemed to have no interest, however, and over time his Clanmates have accepted that. Patience lacks in the young warrior.  
Mallowtail, on the other paw, was sharp, serious and determined to stay on task. Blunt and aloof, Mallowtail was not a popular choice to patrol with in RiverClan.

“Mottlewhisker, Sedgenose, Willownose, Patchpaw, and Elmfang, come here!” Minnowstorm shouted, huddled next to the camp, their normally sleek grey fur fluffed up against the leaf-fall breeze. Pikefang, the brown tabby deputy, sat beside them, whispering urgently.

The five cats hesitantly made their way over, quickly seeing what the pair wanted. The best scent trackers in the Clan. Mottlewhisker was a brindled brown and white tabby tom, orange eyes wide as his ears. Willownose's grey pelt matched Minnowstorm's, for they were mother and kit. Patchpaw had a gift for tracking at 11 moons old, nearly ready to be a warrior. And Elmfang, the brown molly, refused to retire to the elders den, even at her age.

“RiverClan needs the five of you to investigate.” Pikefang whispered, jerking her head towards the exit. “We need to know who killed Muntjacstar.”


	3. The Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sedgenose's patrol goes to the Sunningrocks. Sedgenose is sacrificed to persuade the snappy Appleclaw for information.

The patrol was cautiously making their way to the Sunningrocks. Pikefang and Minnowstorm had broken off at this point, to head to the Moonstone. As each member of the patrol leaped across the stepping stones, for it was too cold to swim,

Sedgenose followed closely behind Elmfang, ready to catch her scruff if she slipped. Elmfang had mentored the black tom, and even if she hadn't, the rocks were frosty in the leaf-fall morning,and Elmfang was not a yearling anymore. Patchpaw was next, followed by Mottlewhisker, and finally Willownose.

“What a shame.” Elmfang muttered to nobody in particular, shaking her thick fur of water. “Muntjacstar was the good son. Brownstripe's too distant to be of use to this Clan.”  
“Clans are a family, and RiverClan will always remember Muntjacstar's love for his Clan.” Mottlewhisker mewed, large eyes peering nervously into the trees.

Willownose let out a quiet hiss, blue-grey fur bristling along her spine. She glared daggers at the conversing pair.

“Elmfang, you are Brownstripe's mother!” She snapped, stepping towards the molly. Elmfang looked deeply offended at this jab against her parenting. She opened her mouth to defend her words, before being cut off by Patchpaw.  
“What if ThunderClan hears us?” The apprentice asked, looking over at his mentor.

Sedgenose brushed his tail over the black and white toms back. He licked his apprentice's ear to comfort the tom. “We own the Sunning Rocks. They can't send us off for investigating a murder, either.”

The air seemed to grow uncomfortable with the word 'murder'. There was no question in any cats mind about the possibility of it being an accident was ruled out. But what sick cat would want to kill the young leader? How were all nine of his lives taken away?

“I don't see any blood. Maybe he wasn't killed on the Sunning Rocks. Maybe the killer just moved Muntjacstar's body here to make it harder.”

Sedgenose's black ears twitched. “The stones are wet, though. It rained last night. Appleclaw was making a fuss about it, it dripped into her den. Which reminds me: Patchpaw, when we're back in camp, fetch her some more moss-”

Elmfang cleared her throat loudly, narrowing her eyes in her former apprentice's direction.

“Right, right. So, I was thinking that if it rained last night, that means Muntjacstar must have been killed in the late evening. Which would rule out any cats on the evening patrols. If it was early this morning, that means Muntjacstar was killed before dawn, when we were all asleep. Whoever did this would have had to leave without waking anyone, kill him nine times, wash the blood off their paws, become dry while it was raining, and go back to their nest if they wanted to be in camp before the dawn patrol found the body.”

“What if he died around moon-high?”  
“Well...” Sedgenose muttered, not quite sure. “The killer would have had to have been very quiet.”

Willownose nodded, considering the black warrior's theory. “So, one of us has to ask Appleclaw when it started leaking.”  
“Since it's his theory, I think Sedgenose should do it.” Mottlewhisker chirped, grinning hopefully at the tom.

Appleclaw may be grumpy and disgruntled over RiverClan's lack of cats with the -claw suffix, but the scarred elder was nice enough. Nothing Sedgenose couldn't handle. Probably. Unless she was in a bad mood and Blueflower wasn't around to soothe her.

“Lets head back then, since there's nothing else to do on this pile of rock.” Elmfang grunted, thick brown fur fluffed out against the cold air.

The patrol leaped from stone to stone, crossing the bank with practiced ease.

And above them, snow began to fall.


End file.
